Choose Me
by neropanchi
Summary: When Harry Potter (Protector of the Wizarding World) looses control over the secret that he's gay, it gets bad. But when rumor comes out that the guy he's been seeing is Blaise Zabini, it gets worse. Now that the school's most charming bachelors have their heart set out on Harry, what is he to do! -FULL DESCRIPTION INSIDE-
1. Chapter 1

**Choose M e**

-A Harry Potter Fanfiction-

Description: **_When Harry Potter (Protector of the Wizarding World) looses control over the secret that he's gay, it gets bad. But when it comes out that the man he's been seeing is Blaise Zabini, it gets worse. His friends are against him and Ginny won't even talk to him. Not to mention, Harry's been spending all his time living with the Slytherins, who've taken him in with open arms. Now that he's finally able to let loose, his close friendship with the seductive, charming, skilled, but guarded Blaise Zabini seems to get closer, and a new friendship with silent, intelligent, and beautiful Draco Malfoy blossoms._**

Chapter One: I've Come to Terms that All I See is a Hallucination

A/N: **Before you read my story, I think it's only polite for me to put a disclaimer or two. Harry Potter, sadly, does not belong to me and I am in no way, shape, or form, making money off of it. This story contains a LOT of swearing. Seriously, there's a fuckload of it. Also, I am not English of any sort. I live in America, so I am EXTREMELY sorry if I am not saying the correct terms. I'll try my absolute best. This story is so AU it's not even funny. Dumbledore, Snape, and Sirius are alive. Voldemort was killed already. It's a love triangle type of story featuring Blaise, Harry, and Draco. Contains Hermione, Ron, and Ginny BASHING. Lastly, I'd like to thank my wonderful beta reader, GhostWriter62, for editing this chapter. . You're amazing! Now, let's get on with it, shall we?**

Chapter One: I've Come to Terms that All I See is a Hallucination

It wasn't every day that Protector of the Wizarding World, Harry Potter, was in solitude. Let's face it, the last time he was able to just fly a broom on a Saturday morning was longer than three months ago. He hadn't even gotten a full night of sleep in Merlin knows how long, and he spent all weekend studying with Hermione and Ron for that dreaded Potions exam.

So, you can imagine just how desperately Harry needed sleep that dull, gray Monday morning in the Great Hall. His eggs seemed very unappetizing to him. Truthfully, at the moment, he'd rather just be asleep in his somewhat-comfortable bed. He came to notice that he really hadn't been eating as much as he ought to. Apparently, Hermione noticed, too.

"Harry!" Came her shocked voice, which would have made Harry jump out of his sleep-induced stagger, if not for the fact that he's heard it so many times and had just grown immune to it. "You haven't even touched your food! Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, m'fine," Harry murmured to his bushy-haired friend. "Just not that hungry."

"You need to eat, mate, you're skinnier than a twig," Ron stated from his pancake stuffed mouth. He then grabbed three more and stacked them on his plate. Hermione made a face of disgust.

"How can he eat anything, Ronald, when you're eating it all? Save some for the rest of England, will you?" Ron's cheeks turned pink at his girlfriend's statement but he kept on eating, blatantly making a show at shoving his face with the fluffy goodness. He earned a laugh from Harry and an eye roll from Hermione.

"Honestly, Ron, you're a pig."

A voice in front of the Golden Trio broke them out of their conversation. They turned to face a girl with fiery red hair.

"It embarrasses me to be called your sister."

Ron rolled his eyes at his sister as she sat in across from Harry, her eyes full of excitement. "So, Harry, what do you have planned for us Saturday?"

"Uh…Saturday?" Harry asked in confusion. The smile dropped from Ginny's face.

"Don't tell me you forgot we're going to Hogsmeade Saturday."

Harry did forget. It seemed to just…slip his mind. He had intended to rest in bed all weekend.

"Well…I was actually thinking I'd stay here," Harry admitted, hopeful that his girlfriend would understand. Ginny didn't mutter a word; she seemed frozen to the spot, her face unreadable. "Gin?" Harry reached out across the table to touch the red-haired Gryffindor, but she jumped up from the table, startling everyone, including Harry.

"You're lying to me." Her voice was barely above a whisper; Harry was almost sure he just imagined it. Harry wretched his hand back and gaped at her.

"W-what?"

"You're lying! I know you're cheating on me!" The Great Hall fell silent at the loud accusation. If no one was interested in the little conversation between the Gryffindor couple, they were now. Harry felt his cheeks flush from embarrassment and he felt hundreds of eyes on him. The silence that followed Ginny's cry was deafening. Hermione was the first to break it.

"Calm down, Ginny. What are you talking about?"

Ginny's face turned a vibrant red as she slammed her hand on the table spilling her cup of pumpkin juice.

"Your friend over here's a bloody poof! He cheated on me with Zabini! That…bloody Slytherin!" A collection of gasps spread throughout the eating area.

"Ginny…I-."

Ron cut him off. "Tell me this is some kind of joke, Harry."

Harry couldn't seem to fix his mouth to deny it; he was too much in shock.

"Y-you're a…poof?" The question hung in the air. Ron stood up quickly, causing Harry to do the same in response.

"Ron, let me expla-" Harry said, his hands held up in defense.

"You bastard!"

Before Harry could finish his sentence, he felt a fist connect with his nose. It sent him tripping backwards, his head connecting with the hard ground below. His glasses flew off in the process. He heard Hermione screaming Ron's name. He felt the blood gushing out of his nose and quickly tried to cover it. He barely had time to register that Ron, his best friend, just punched him.

Ron quickly scrambled on top of him, cocking his right fist back to strike Harry again. Harry stared at Ron in pure shock, helpless to defend himself. He didn't know where his wand was (he guessed he left it in his room) and there was no way he could overpower him. He was a big guy.

Right as Ron was about to swing down towards Harry' face again, Harry heard a sickening crunch, and Ron flew backwards with a thud. Harry's vision fogged up even more than usual with tears as he looked up at the person who just saved him. Blaise Zabini was standing over Harry, the chocolate skinned Slytherin's right hand was up locked in a fist, cocked up, telling Harry that he just hooked Ron with an uppercut. His café brown eyes were radiant, but other than that, his face was expressionless, which was usual. Before

Harry could call out to him, the boy dashed forward. As soon as Ron stood up, Zabini gave Ron a fist in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Ron let out a gasp before swinging towards the older boy's head, who just ducked out of the way and punched him again. Zabini sent the Gryffindor Head Boy to the ground once again.

Ron looked up to see the Slytherin towering over him with a cold look in his eyes. None of them moved. Harry took this opportunity to lunge at Blaise, holding him back. Hermione held on to Ron.

"You fucking poof! You cheated on Ginny with a bloody bloke!? How dare you!"

"Enough!" A voice bellowed from right outside the fiasco. Professor Snape came into view, his greasy black hair was a tangled mess, and his pure black eyes seemed to pierce roughly through the three boys. "There will be no more fighting. Do you three understand? 100 points from Gryffindor for causing a disturbance during lunch. Weasley, go to my office. Blaise, please see to it that Potter gets to Pomfrey immediately. Everyone else…go on about your day."

The potions master stalked off out of the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione right behind him. The Great Hall immediately erupted into different conversations about the fight. Most wanted to know exactly how it started, the ones that saw it from the beginning were excitedly telling the tale of the fight. Harry felt himself sigh.

Blaise gently tore himself away from Harry's hold. Harry felt his knees buckle and he fell, looking at the ground. Everyone knew. They knew that…that he…that he was… He couldn't even say it.

How was he supposed to function at Hogwarts normally now? He already had the weight of defeating Voldemort making him talked about around the school. He didn't know if he could handle this. He felt hot tears streaming down his face and a figure crouch down next to him. The raven-haired hero looked up through his tear-filled eyes to face him.

"Blaise…" He managed to whisper. The dark skinned boy smirked at him slightly before cupping the younger boy's cheek. Harry's face burned. Surely, people were looking at them. This wasn't helping their situation at all. He felt his eyes flutter close at the sensation of the older boy's hand. He quickly opened them. Small tear droplets were on his long eyelashes. The older boy stood up, holding out his hand. "I'll bring you to the hospital wing. Can you stand up?" Harry nodded and grabbed his savior's hand. When he tried standing up however, he felt a stabbing pain in his right ankle, forcing him back down to the tile floor. He hissed in pain. He must have hurt it when he fell. And where were his glasses? He never felt so _helpless_. He knew the tears were stinging his eyes, threatening to spill over again. His face burnt in shame and humiliation.

"Don't worry; I have you."

He felt Blaise pick him up, bridal style, as if he was weightless. He quickly buried his face in his chest, not wanting to face the stares of his fellow schoolmates. Blaise started towards the doors to exit the Great Hall. The last thing he saw before leaving was the signature look of Draco Malfoy, eyebrow raised and gray eyes piercing.

**-Choose Me-Choose Me-Choose Me-Choose Me-Choose Me-Choose Me-**

The first time Harry woke up, it was nighttime. The moon lit up the room slightly, giving a very unrealistic feeling to it. His head hurt like hell, and his vision was still blurry. But that was because he didn't have his glasses, which he left in the Great Hall. The Great Hall. Harry closed his eyes and deeply sighed. Now everyone knew his secret. He did a good job of hiding it from everyone when he realized he was gay in the 5th year.

No one expected a thing. He even went with Ginny so no one would be suspicious. But…but Ginny found out. How? She saw Blaise and him? She couldn't have…she said they shagged…but they didn't. Harry heard a slight snore that pulled him out of his thoughts. His eyes snapped open. Looking to his right, he saw Blaise sitting in a chair next to his bed. He was asleep. The moonlight made him more beautiful than normal, if that was even possible.

Blaise stayed here with Harry this whole time? Harry felt his heart warm up a little and he smiled.

During sleep was the only time that Blaise looked relaxed. Harry knew from the few times Blaise accidentally fell asleep while they were spending time together. No, they weren't shagging. They weren't even together. They were just really close friends. It didn't even happen suddenly; it was gradual thing. Blaise really was a good friend, probably even better than Ron and Hermione are. _Were_? Harry didn't want to think about that. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and drifted back to sleep, just after stealing a final glance at his friend's sleeping form.

The second time Harry woke up, it was by a sudden crash. His eyes popped open. It was still nighttime, and the moon seemed even brighter than before. Harry found Draco Malfoy sitting in the same spot that Blaise was just in. He stared at Harry, who let out a slight yelp.

"M-Malfoy? What are you doing here?"

Draco smirked slightly and reached into his trouser pocket, pulling out something.

"My glasses."

"You left them in the Great Hall." Draco's sharp features worked on him. It made him beautiful and seductive. His piercing gray eyes glistened in the moonlit hospital wing. His whitish-blonde hair seemed messier than it usually was. Instead of its average slicked back style, it was now free and un-gelled. It looked good on Draco. Of course, Harry would never say that to him.

"Where is-?" Harry started to ask.

"I told him to go get some rest in his own bed. He's been here since yesterday."

"Y-yesterday?! I've been here for that long?!"

The boy nodded before standing up. "You did hit your head pretty hard, Potter. Now get some rest."

The blonde Slytherin set the glasses on the bedside table. And without another word, he left out of the room.

Did Harry just imagine that? He must have been hallucinating from whatever potion Madame Pomfrey had given him. There was no way that Malfoy visited him.

Instead of dwelling into the thought again, he again closed his eyes and slept.


	2. How They Came to Be

Choose M e

-A Harry Potter Fanfiction-

Description: When Harry Potter (Protector of the Wizarding World) looses control over the secret that he's gay, it gets bad. But when it comes out that the man he's been seeing is Blaise Zabini, it gets worse. His friends are against him and Ginny won't even talk to him. Not to mention, Harry's been spending all his time living with the Slytherins, who've taken him in with open arms. And why is Draco Malfoy suddenly being so nice to him? Now that the school's most charming bachelors both have their hearts set out on Harry, what is he supposed to do?!

Chapter Two: How They Came To Be

**A/N: Before you read my story, I think it's only polite for me to put a disclaimer or two. Harry Potter, sadly, does not belong to me and I am in no way, shape, or form, making money off of it. This story contains a LOT of swearing. Seriously, there's a fuckload of it. Also, I am not English of any sort. I live in America, so I am EXTREMELY sorry if I am not saying the correct terms. I'll try my absolute best. This story is so AU it's not even funny. Dumbledore, Snape, and Sirius are alive. Voldemort was killed already. It's a love triangle type of story featuring Blaise, Harry, and Draco. Contains Hermione, Ron, and Ginny BASHING.**

Chapter Two: How They Came To Be

It seemed lately that no matter what he did, he just couldn't sleep through a full night. As he woke up from his slumber and saw that it was still dark outside, he didn't even groan out of frustration, he'd done that the first twenty times that he had woken up prematurely, and he just got used to it. He took a glance at a sleeping Ron who was snoring rather loudly and sighed. How come he was able to sleep the whole night? It just wasn't fair. The eighteen-year-old Gryffindor reached to his left to get his glasses from his nightstand, placing them on, making the world so much clearer.

"Guess I'm going out, again, tonight." Harry said to himself. It seemed like every time he was restless, the only thing that'd drift him back off into complete darkness was to watch the stars from the Astronomy Tower. He reached inside his nightstand's only drawer and pulled out his invisibility cloak, which once belonged to his father. He pulled the thin material over his head, grabbed his Marauder's Map, and exited the Gryffindor Tower. He scanned his map. Filch, Hogwarts's caretaker was currently in his office, doing only Merlin know what, so Harry was in the clear.

He came to the huge tower in a little under ten minutes. He would have made it there faster if not for Professor Snape patrolling that night. He swears that Snape must have some sort of Marauder's Map of his own, he always seemed to be in the wrong place at the right time. Harry slipped the cloak off of him as he ascended the steps of the tower, he wondered if he would be able to get a good night's rest tonight. As he finally made it to the top step, he was amazed at just how beautiful the night sky looked. It never got old, the sky, of course, it always had the ability to take Harry's breath away. The green-eyed boy walked to the edge of the tower and sat down.

Things were too crazy, now. Ron and Hermione finally got together, and they'd been doing nothing but snogging each other's faces off, leaving Harry to feel like the third wheel, yet again, and clear his throat. Secretly wishing that he had someone he could do that with. Ginny's face popped in his mind. He shook his head. There was nothing wrong with Ginny. At one point he actually loved her, she's a sweet girl. But that's just the problem, she's a girl. There was no denying that Harry felt no sexual attraction towards Ginny, or any girl for that matter, at all. And…weren't you supposed to be attracted to your girlfriend? Lately, Ginny has been bringing up the topic of sex a lot. It was obvious she expected them to do…that…soon. But Harry wasn't sure he could even get it up for her, and that'd be embarrassing to no limit.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes, trying to picture the starry sky he just saw, in his head. He would have to break up with her before it got to that point. Wouldn't he? He couldn't string Ginny along like that. He would have to tell her that he was g-. Harry suddenly felt a presence behind him against the wall. His eyes popped open and he turned around, so quick that his head spun for a few seconds. A sleeping Blaise Zabini was lying against the far wall. Harry gaped at the Slytherin. How didn't he see him earlier? What was he doing here?!

Harry stood up in panic, he snatched up his invisibility cloak from off the floor. He had to get out of there and quickly. He quickly started running towards the stairs, but as soon as he got passed the Slytherin, towards the stairs, he tripped over his cloak. Everything seemed to slow down in his mind. Hands out in front of him, the stairs getting incredibly close to his falling figure, the wind whipping through his hair, he didn't seem to breathe, then he paused. He didn't hit the stairs. He was frozen in that stupid pose, thinking he was going to fall.

He became aware of a force holding him back and then-

"Why in such a hurry?" A voice of velvet spoke out, breaking Harry out of his frozen state. He was pulled back from the steps, his back touching something firm. He looked behind him, to see Blaise Zabini, fully awake, staring at him.

"Z-Zabini!" He managed to choke out. The older boy's face was unreadable. "I was just…I saw you were sleeping here. So, I was leaving. I didn't want to disturb you." The boy cocked his head to the side slightly, as if trying to see if he believed Harry.

"Is that so?" Blaise seemed to be talking to himself. Harry tuned around to face the boy. "It's late. I'll be going." Blaise passed Harry, brushing his shoulder. Before ascending the steps the Slytherin stopped. "Have fun up here." And then he was gone.

The following morning he had Double Potions with the Slytherins. He was nervous. Would Zabini tell everyone that the beloved Harry Potter almost broke his neck trying to go down stairs? The whole class period, the young Gryffindor found himself staring at Zabini. Every whisper the boy gave to Malfoy, Harry froze, waiting for the snickers and the taunting. But it never came.

Exactly what was Zabini doing in the Astronomy Tower anyway? Harry found himself thinking about later on in the Common Room. He was snuggled up in the big, red armchair next to the fire, alone. His two best friends were most likely in Ron's bed, shagging. And Harry had no interest to be a part of that. Just was Harry was beginning to get comfortable, a pair of arms linked around his neck from behind. Causing him to jump.

He looked up and saw his girlfriend. Ginny Weasley.

"Hi babe." Ginny said. She stroked the boy's chest. Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"Hi…Ginny." Ginny gave a chuckle and walked to the front of the armchair, kneeling in front of it. Placing her hands on Harry's thighs. "W-what are you doing?" Harry said in a panic.

"Shh." The redhead shushed her boyfriend and planted a kiss on his leg, through his trousers. "Let me take care of you, baby." She reached up and grabbed a hold of Harry's belt buckle, barely struggling to unloosen it. As she was trying to pull his trousers down, however, she was stopped by two hands grabbing hers. Her head shot up, a look of confusion in her eyes.

"G-Ginny…We're not ready for this…I…I think we should slow down." His heart was beating wildly in his chest in panic. There was no way he was having sex with Ginny. Hands still on his trousers, Ginny gasped.

"I am ready! You've been saying we should slow down for months!"

"I'm not ready!" Harry screamed. He pushed off Ginny's hands and stood up. Putting all trust into his legs. Pleading that they won't give up on him, not at a critical time such as this. Ginny gaped at her boyfriend in shock.

"Harry…" He gave her a look, a look Ginny would not be able to decipher what it was saying until exactly one month later, before storming out of the Common Room.

Why couldn't she just see that he wasn't ready for this? That he didn't want this? That he didn't want her? Many thoughts were popping into Harry's mind as he walked aimlessly through Hogwarts. Not caring who saw him or where he was going. He'd just defeated the darkest wizard of his time, and yet, he couldn't even protect himself around a little girl. Everyone wanted something from him. Why? Harry thought all this Boy-Who-Lived fame would die down when he defeated Voldemort, but no. It turned into the Boy-Who-Defeated-The-Dark-Lord. Was he just destined to be the center of attention? A prize possession?

When Harry finally looked up, to see where he ended up, he found himself at the Astronomy Tower. He would have been amused if not for the situation he was in. He quickly ascended the steps and sat at his favorite spot. Potions homework was going to be rough tonight. No doubt about it. He wasn't even paying attention to the lesson. Not that it would matter, anyway. Potions was not Harry's cup of tea. Harry felt something wet slid down his face. When did he start crying? The heroes in the stories Harry read as a kid never cried. He shouldn't cry. Tears did nothing. Tears didn't solve your problems or even make them disappear. Tears just-.

A sob broke out of Harry before he could capture it. That little sob was like a split in a dam and suddenly Harry was broken. Sob after sob escaped him, he tried covering his mouth, hoping that it would just stop, but muffled cries just escaped him. Sounding just as sad as anything that had ever escaped his lips. He crouched down, head to his knees, and just let go.

"Potter?" No. No. No. No. Please. Why was someone up here? Harry snapped up, not daring to look behind him. He recognized the voice instantly. This just wasn't a good day for him.

Footsteps started coming closer to him.

"Don't come any closer!" He screamed. He knew his voice was shaking, laced with the aftermath that only happens with crying.

"Ok. Ok…I won't…I'll just sit right here." Harry heard a shuffling off clothes, a grunt, and then finally the sound of someone sitting down. For a few moments, everything was quiet. Harry knew he should just get up and run out, but he just didn't want to. He couldn't.

"I'm waiting." He said.

"What?" The intruder's voice was laced in confusion.

"The taunting. The name calling. You just found Harry-fucking-Potter crying to himself! I'm sure you'd get a good article in The Daily Prophet. Hell, might get a few galleons out of it if Seeker is desperate enough." Harry didn't know where all this was coming from but he couldn't stop. "I'm not supposed to cry, right? I'm supposed to be the Boy-Who-Defeated-The-Dark-Lord. Why should I be sad? Why should I be upset?"

"How about you tell me?" Was the intruder's answer. Up until now, Harry hadn't known just how much he wanted, no, needed someone to tell him those words. Harry turned around towards the sitting figure. They were about 10 feet apart. Ten whole feet. But to Harry, the seemed so much closer.

"It's just the whole pressure that comes with being the Boy-Who-Lived. Everyone puts you on a podium, expecting you to always be happy and calm and collected. Ginny is just…she expects us to…to…-But I can't. I feel no attraction towards Ginny. I've come to terms that I was gay over the Summer, and now…I just don't know…" Harry could feel the tears working into his eyes again, he didn't dare look at the sitting form. His eyes were on the floor. The floor…it was lit up by the moon. Just as everything else in the tower was.

"Ron and Hermione never pay attention to me. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that their happy…It's just that…They were my only friends. At this point, I just feel alone and weak…and-and…a coward and…" Harry's voice betrayed him when it gave out to let out a heart-wrenching sob. He covered his mouth, desperate to stop his cries, but it was too late. The damage was done and Harry had lost. He found his body curling up to the ground. He bet he looked so pathetic right now. So weak.

Before he could comprehend what was happening, he felt two strong arms pulling him out of his fetal position, and capturing him in an embrace. His cheek pressed against a firm chest and his arms locked together at his sides. His hands were just posed in the air, stunned at what was happening, unable to react. His glasses were laying at his side and his vision foggy from both being lensless and from having tears clouding his vision even more. He was embraced tighter, causing him to gasp slightly.

"You shouldn't feel like that, Harry. You are so strong, so courageous, so helpful. You helped me get out…you helped me fight for the right side. You don't have to be alone, if you let another person into your life. A new friend." Harry felt those words pierce through him. His soul, his heart, his spirit.

"Z-Zabini…" Harry whispered to the room as his hands found the back of the man who held him in his arms. He felt himself sink into the hold that could save him.

"Harry." Zabini whispered.

"Yes?" Harry's throat felt tight.

"You don't have to hold back your tears any longer." Harry felt his gasp hitch in his throat before he let out a sputtered sob. His cries filled the tower and Zabini's ears. His shaking body sent little tremors throughout the floors and his silent wish for change came true with the whisper of the comforting words that came from Blaise Zabini.

-**Choose Me-Choose Me-Choose Me-Choose Me-Choose Me-Choose Me-**

Since then, the two friends started to see each other secretly. Not really wishing their fellow schoolmates to know about the newly formed friendship.

It was Saturday. Harry and Zabini were in a classroom that wasn't being used. Zabini set up a few locking charms around the classroom so there were sure to be no interupptions of their only time together.

"You're doing it wrong, Harry. It's twenty times counter-clockwise." The older boy said calmly. He was currently leaning against a desk, his arms folded and his face expressionless, like it normally was. His sweater was pushed up at the sleeves leaving his muscular arms in full view. His messy hair almost reached his shoulder and was pulled back into a little ponytail.

Harry was currently in the process of creating a potion for Potions homework. Harry came to learn in the couple of weeks that he and Zabini have been friends, that the older boy was excellent in Potions; in fact, he was excellent in every class he took, the only person with better marks being Hermione. He gave up with a groan and plopped down in the seat before him.

"I give up! Potions suck." He whined.

"No, you just do." His friend said. "Move aside, child. I'll show you how it's done." Zabini walked towards the cauldron choosing to ignore how Harry poked his tongue out at him. Zabini came to notice that Harry was a lot childish than he would first come across. You'd have no idea he had just killed a man. No…Not a man, Zabini corrected himself with a shake of the head. More like a monster.

In no time, the cauldron gave of a little hiss, before a rosy mist lifted out of it. Telling both Zabini and Harry that the potion was complete.

"Yay! I did it!" Harry exclaimed, earning a glare from the older boy. "I mean…you did it. Yay…" Harry saw a gleam of amusment flash through Zabini's eyes before leaving just as fast.

"I'm not going to do your homework for you next time, Harry." He pulled out a vial and transferred the contents of the cauldron into it. He capped the glass and handed it to Harry, who bounced in glee and captured Zabini in a hug.

"Oh, thank you so much, Zabini! I owe you big time!" The shorter of the two exclaimed. Ending the hug, he went to a desk not littered by various herbs and potion goop and sat down on it. Zabini took the desk across, sitting on it as well. Harry's cheeks heated as he felt Zabini staring at him.

"W-Why are you staring at me?"

"You still call me Zabini." The older man said. Harry noticed his voice held something to it, he just didn't know what it was.

"Well…what am I supposed to call you?"

"Blaise would be a good name, I think." Harry rolled his eyes playfully.

"Hm…honestly, I am so used to calling you Zabini that I forgot it wasn't your first name." Zabini was sitting straight up, as he normally was, his mouth in a slight scowl, as it normally was, and his chocolate eyes blank, as it normally was, and his arms were crossed, as, yet again, it normally was. Harry took notice of just how muscular but slender Zabini was. It was no secret that Zabini was attractive. In fact, Harry had witnessed a few times where girls came up to him and declared their feelings. Of course, Zabini always shot them down, quite brutally he might add, but the fact that Zabini was that popular with girls always made Harry curious. Did Zabini have a girlfriend? A boyfriend even? Harry shook his head. Zabini knew that Harry was gay, but he never made any notion if he himself was. Harry doubted it, however.

Harry found himself leaning towards the older boy. "Ok. Blaise." The name rolled off his tongue. Zabi-Blaise smirked slightly.

"Harry." The velvety voice called back. Blaise got off the desk and took one step and was in Harry's face. Harry gasped in surprise.

"Blaise?" The older boy reached his hand out. Harry felt his eyes flutter close. Blaise's scent sending his senses on a journey. Just then, the older boy reached in Harry's hair and pulled out an herb.

"Leaf." He said holding up the herb between his middle and index finger. "Let's get cleaned up, shall we?" He left Harry to sort out the potion ingredients. The younger boy was frozen in shock.

He actually thought Blaise would...would what? He shook his head and jumped off the desk. Following the taller boy's lead in cleaning.


End file.
